Kris (Pokémon)
Kris, also known as Crystal, is the female playable character in Crystal, her first and only game. She was the first ever playable female character in the Pokémon games. In the Generation IV remakes of Gold and Silver, HeartGold and SoulSilver, she was replaced by Lyra. Her male counterpart is Ethan (also known as Gold). In the games In Crystal, Kris is a young girl from the Johto region, who sets out to prove herself three years after Red became the Pokémon League Champion. Kris is the female protagonist in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Pokémon Crystal. Kris's journey as a Pokémon trainer begins when Professor Elm asks her to run an errand for Mr. Pokémon, who lives north of Cherrygrove City. Because she may encounter dangerous wild Pokémon along the way, Elm gives her a choice between three Pokémon to protect her: Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita. Kris meets a boy her age watching Elm's Lab from outside. When she tries to talk to him the boy abruptly shoves her away. The boy, Silver, will become Kris's rival, analogous to Blue in Generation I. Kris continues onward and finally meets Mr. Pokémon and completes her errand. While there she meets Professor Oakwho, upon realizing Kris's bond with her new Pokémon, gives her a Pokédex. On her way back home, Kris again meets Silver, who has stolen one of Elm's remaining Pokémon. After defeating/being defeated by the boy in battle, she learns his name and relays it to the police in New Bark Town. Professor Elm allows Kris to keep the Pokémon she chose earlier, and encourages her to compete in the Johto League. From there Kris begins on a Pokémon journey in the Johto region, facing off against its eight Gym Leaders, defeating and disbanding the newly reformed Team Rocket, and becoming League Champion by defeating the Elite Four and its previous Champion, Lance at the Indigo Plateau. Along the way she also teaches Silver to respect Pokémon as living creatures and not just as tools for battle. After being declared the League Champion, Kris then takes a short trip on a ship, the S.S. Aqua, from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Journeying across that region, she battles against its own set of eight Gym Leaders, including two new faces, Janine, who replaced her father Koga on his promotion to the Elite Four, and Blue, who was formerly League Champion himself, and replaced Giovanni after the latter fled. Upon getting permission from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Kris heads for Mt. Silver via Route 28. Her journey comes to a close when she finally faces the legendary trainer Red deep in Mt. Silver's cave, who had been training there since shortly after he became League Champion three years prior. In the anime Kris's counterpart in the anime is Marina. She is designed after Kris, and she makes her first appearance in The Legend of Thunder. In the manga Kris has a counterpart in Pokemon Adventures named Crystal. She lives in Violet City and she kicks her Poké Balls instead of throwing it. She was born in April 30. Gallery Images 450px-Cryskris.png|Kris - Walking Artwork Marina_Johto.png|Marina, Kris's anime counterpart CrystalGSC.png|Crystal, Kris's manga counerpart (She is also Lyra's counterpart) Trivia *Her name is a play on the word and a nickname for the female name "Crystal" (Crys'tal). The name "Kris" is also her first default name in Pokémon Crystal. *Kris is the first female protagonist to be playable in a Pokémon game. **Technically, the prototype female character from ''Red and Green was supposed to be featured in the games, but the idea was scrapped. Later, in FireRed and LeafGreen, the female player in Kanto was introduced alongside Red, and her name is Leaf. *Crystal and Stadium 2 were the only games she appeared in. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mute